No More
by Joey103
Summary: I don't want to lose another friend.. No more..


_**/Author's Note/**_

**Yesterday, this idea suddenly came through my mind. And I feel like I want to post this. I hope you guys like it.^^ And after this one-shot, I'll go back continue _'Meow!'_ story. ^^  
><strong>

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

**_/Disclaimer/_**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!<em>

The bell's ringing, means school's ended. We got out of our class, waiting for each other to walk back home together. Ever since we got into highschool, this has been a habit we always do everyday. Just the four of us. Erza, Lucy, Gray, and me, Natsu.

_Erza._ I've never thought I would get along with her. She's the school's council president with her strict rules and will punish you with no mercy if you break the rules. No one's (even boys) dare to mess up with her, except for Jellal. That blue haired guy always teases Erza, saying he loves her (which he really means that words), and Erza will got angry afterward. But I think she had a crush on him too. Haha.

_Lucy._ She's a nice girl, a little bit too nice I guess. And she has a freakin' perfect curvy body that every boys always dream of. Her choice goes to Loke, the school's idol. They make a perfect match, I admit. She's more like a sister for me because we've known each other since we're kids.

_Gray._ My eternal rival, yet the best friend I've ever had. First time we met was in highschool opening ceremony and we really hated each other at that time because for me, his face was so annoying and I just simply hated him for being so arrogant, yet he thought the same as me. But after we met several times outside the class (since we're often being punished together), we started to become friend in no time until now.

And today is just the same day as usual. We're walking through the school gate and chatting on our way home.

"Let's have a tea time! I heard Mira's Cafe is having a discount for her 'Tea Time's menu." Lucy said to everybody.

"Really? A discount? Let's go!" _Yes. I love eating. Especially a cheap one!_

"No wonder you have a flame-brain. All you ever think of is just food." Gray mocked.

"Oh yeah? Like you don't have an ice-brain yourself since you always _stripped_ yourself anywhere and anytime!" I mocked him back.

"Are we going or _what_?" We could feel Erza glared dangerously. "My strawberry cake is _waiting_ for me. If you guys keep babbling around, I'll just have to _knock_ you out and _drag_ you both to the cafe."

"A-aye! We're not fighting, Erza! We're best friend!" We grabbed each other's shoulder and did a friendly pose. Note to myself: _Never EVER mess up with an 'I-need-my-strawberry-cake-RIGHT NOW-or-else' Erza._

And so, we walked to Mira's Cafe and had an evening tea time there.

"Damn, I forgot to take money from ATM." Gray looked desperately at his wallet.

"Geezz.. You're such a pain, ice-block. I'll pay you then." I offered. "But you have to pay it back! _Twice_!" I grinned gave him a 'peace' sign in front of his face.

"Heck _no_! What kind of rule is that, flame-head? Can't you even count? Who taught you math?"

"Grr.. Fine! But if you didn't pay it back _tomorrow_, then you'll have to pay it _twice_!" I pouted.

Lucy laughed watching our 'childish' attitude, and Erza just smiled while eating her lovely strawberry cake.

_Right. I really love this moment. I never want it to end. Ever..._

_=====no more=====no more=====_

"Okay, guys. I'm heading this way." Gray said pointed across the road after we got out of the cafe.

"Bye-bye, Gray!" Lucy waved her hand.

"Bye." Erza gave him a small smile.

"See 'ya, ice-freak. Watch your _step_. Hahaha!" I laughed mockingly.

"Say that to yourself, flame-brain. Haha." The pedestrian traffic light turned green and Gray walked through the zebra cross.

_BAMM!_

_Kyaaaaaa!_

I turned my head back to the scream. _Red_. _Blood_. Everywhere on the road.

"The car's running away!" Someone shouted and some people tried to catch the car, but it's no use, the car had already gone too far.

My eyes widened. The three of us ran back to the zebra cross as fast as we could, only to see...Gray's unconscious body with so much... _blood_... _streaming_ everywhere.

"Gray?" I fell on my knees. "You're joking, right? Haha."

"I'll call an ambulance!" Lucy flipped her phone.

I took his bleeding head and lifted his limp shoulder. "Ice-freak, I know you are indeed crazy, but to sleep in the middle of the road? Hahaha." I patted Gray's cheek. "Wake up, ice-block!"

"Natsu! Stop that!" Erza grabbed my wrist. "He's _not_ sleeping! He's in a _critical state_!"

"_NO!_" I pulled my wrist and started shaking Gray's body. "He's just _sleeping_! Wake up, Gray! Come on, dammit! You still haven't paid me your debt! Are you planning to run away? Then you'll definitely have to pay me _twice_! Don't be ridiculous, ice-freak! Do you hear me? Hahaha!" I laughed. But yet, tears were suddenly running down to my cheek. "Haha.. ha... No... D-don't you dare..._die_ on me!" And I screamed, not able to control my emotion anymore. "_GRAAAAAAAAYY!_"

_=====no more=====no more=====_

_=====no more=====_

_...One month after the incident..._

Here I am. Standing in front of a tombstone, holding a bouquet of white flowers.

"Hey..." I say to the tombstone.

"Long time no see, huh?" I smile sadly. "Since you're..._gone_... I thought my life will never be the _same_ anymore. No more laughs, no more jokes, no more happiness... No more...you..."

Then I close my eyes. "But thanks to you, I learned that people couldn't live without each other. You taught me how to make friends, how to laugh whole-heartedly, how to have fun, how to..._feel_ the joy of having someone beside you who would always _care_ about you in many different ways... Haha.."

Exhale. "And I...don't want to _lose_ my best friends, you know... _No more_..."

I fell silence for a while, then I put the flower bouquet in front of the tombstone. "Well.. That's all.. I just came here as usual to say_... Thank you_...

...

...

...

..._Lisanna_..."

...

On the tombstone written:  
><em>Here lies<em>  
><em>Our beloved sister and best friend forever<em>  
><em>- Lisanna<em> -  
><em>Year xxxx - yyyyy<em>

_...  
><em>

I touch the tombstone and smile peacefully for the last time.

"Are you done yet, flame-head?"

I turn my head back and grin at the voice owner. "Yep!"

Then I walk toward Gray who had just came out from the hospital a week ago, and also Lucy and Erza who are already waiting for us outside the graveyard.

I look at the sky, grinning. _Are you watching now, Lisanna? I manage to make a lot of friends because of you. And these people are my very best friends!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_**: When I first read Fairy Tail manga, I found out that Lisanna is Natsu's first best friend since they're children. Natsu seemed to be so sad when Lisanna 'died', and I couldn't help but to feel a little bit pain in my heart if you lost your best friend. But after that incident, Natsu could finally rise again, thanks to his best friends : Lucy, Erza, and Gray. Of course, he will do everything to keep his guild and his best friends save, with the thought of not wanting to lose another best friend he has now. He won't let anything harm any of them. Also, he could grow up and become stronger until now because of his best friends.^^**

**Thanks for reading guys! ^^  
><strong>


End file.
